Match Play
by DianaFlynn
Summary: There is nothing like a disastrous double date to make you realize what you don't want and who you really want. For Katniss Everdeen that was realizing that all she ever wanted was right in front of her all along - her co-worker Peeta Mellark. She's just afraid she may be too / Prompts in Panem March 2014 - Day 7: Jonquil "Desire"
Katniss fiddled with her bracelets nervously as the pounding of the bowling balls behind her seemed to thunk directly into her stomach with every release. After the umpteenth time pushing them up and down her arms while swinging slightly in her stool, the man next to her at the bar glared in annoyance so she put her hands down abruptly and squeezed them in her lap. She didn't even like wearing bracelets, but her sister had stuffed them on her wrist before she pushed her out the door and locked it. Prim was so excited her big sister was going out she dressed her up like her own personal doll, yanking her this way and that. Since Katniss loved seeing her baby sister so happy and clearly she didn't even know what her "colors" were and apparently Prim did, she let the fashionista teenager do what she wanted. Surprisingly after all that yanking, prepping and fluffing, she was the first one at the Bowling Alley, and now she had too much time on her hands to think while she waited.

"Would you like another drink?" The bartender asked picking up her drained cocktail glass.

"No I'm a light-weight and all I need is to drink too much. I'm on a blind date. Well a group blind date that my co-worker set up," she rambled until she saw the uninterested look on the bartender's face. "Anyway just a club soda thanks," she finally mumbled, blushing at her verbal diarrhea and he just nodded and poured her a pint of the bubbly water.

"You look beautiful," she heard behind her as a hand gently touched the middle of her back and she smelled the alluring mix of mint, dill and a certain indescribable musk. Sparks like crackling fireworks shot up her spin and she flinched so spastically that the soda in her hand splashed up and everywhere.

"Gosh I didn't mean to scare you." Katniss turned around to see a sheepish expression on her friend and co-worker Peeta Mellark. The flush on his red cheeks was endearing as they both stumbled to clean up her mess.

"Hi Peeta," she squeaked. "Oh I'm so sorry. I'm just not used to situations like these," she said patting the strong line of his jaw with her napkin before she yanked it away abruptly when she realized how intimate the touch was.

Katniss Everdeen was usually mostly put together so she didn't understand why she was such a mess. When Marvel Richards called her a lesbian in front of the entire school, she just walked past without flinching. In college when the frat boys tried to pressure her into a keg stands, she just walked away ignoring the boos. People and situations did not easily bother her, but this situation most definitely had.

It had all started yesterday afternoon. She was doing her favorite daily ritual, having her lunch break with Peeta. Two years ago they had both started at Panem Tech the same week and went through the long and pointless two day training together. She had been grumpily nursing a coffee that first morning, not interested in getting to know anyone when he had come in. He looked like the living embodiment of sunshine with his blonde curly hair and his breathtaking smile that crinkled the skin around his bright blue eyes. She immediately turned away, not wanting anything to do with all that sort of cheerfulness, but he had other ideas. Scanning the room's available seats he wove his way to the seat next to her and plopped down, offering her one of his homemade cheese buns with the smile on his face becoming impossibly brighter. The smell was too irresistible and after the first bite of the flaky cheesy piece of heaven she decided maybe he wasn't that annoying after all.

When he asked her to walk to a nearby cafe for their lunch break, she surprised herself by actually saying yes and they've had lunch with each other every day ever since. The conversation always ended up being easy between them from the very beginning, which was no easy feat with the usually taciturn Katniss Everdeen. He would pick a silly topic, like what would the world would be like if the men wore the dresses and the women wore the pants, and she would laugh harder than she had in years before she seriously answered his question. Katniss' life was filled with bills, cooking dinners and making sure that her little sister had everything she needed. She never had time to do anything but survive so the time spent spent with Peeta was a refreshing break. She felt like a normal girl for once. So besides the times she spent with her sister, nothing was better than lunches with Peeta Mellark.

Yesterday's lunch had gone like it usually did. Peeta was already at the cafe and had ordered for the both of them. He knew she was too stubborn to let him pay and he was too stubborn to not pay, so he would get there early to order for her. The most infuriating thing was that she never liked to eat the same thing repeatedly and he was always able to predict what she wanted even if he hadn't talked to her all day, hell even when she didn't know what she wanted herself. So like usual, they argued for the first 10 minutes about how Peeta needed to stop ordering and paying for her. Damnit she was a grown ass woman who could do it herself. And like usual, the argument petered out and she knew he would do it again tomorrow.

Halfway through lunch they were in a heated discussion about Return of the Jedi and if the movie would be better without the Ewoks, which was decidedly a no in her opinion. Ewoks were a must component. Peeta was just getting into his diatribe about a movie not relying on the cuteness of extraneous characters to fill in a thin plotline, while Katniss was lost in thought on how a man could look so adorable talking seriously about a silly subject.

"I know the Ewok's have that 'awww' factor with their big eyes, and tubby tummy's but just imagine what the Return of the Jedi would be like if there was real emotional impact. It would have been epic," he said almost bouncing off of his chair.

"Oh like seeing an Ewok get killed while another one cries over the body didn't have emotional impact. To this day I can't even watch that one scene," Katniss challenged.

"Okay you got me there. I always tear up at that one scene too, but imagine this Katniss…"

"Hi Peeta how are you?" Clove Masters interrupted sitting in the chair next to him. She gave a megawatt smile she only gave to her male coworkers, leaving him flustered and Katniss annoyed.

"I'm doing good Clove. Did you need something from me?" he asked politely.

"Oh a little birdy told me that you aren't seeing anyone correct?"

"Yes..." he said slowly, sliding a look at Katniss, whose frown deepened to a scowl.

"Well I have a friend who saw your picture on my Facebook page. She would totally like to meet you, but she's traveling for a few weeks so she's only available tomorrow. She's really hot, I swear you won't regret it."

Katniss felt like the sun was a direct beam on her chair. She felt hot, uncomfortable and angry. She tried not to be mad at Peeta for going along with this conversation; he was his own person and able to make decisions about who he wanted to date. She was probably just pissed that Clove chose to ignore her very existence at that moment. And that little brown-noser in no way would set Peeta up with a suitable person.

"Well... I was going to hang out with Katniss tomorrow night and I was really looking forward to a new hip bowling alley in the city with amazing food we've been talking about," he answered his eyes briefly pleading with her to go with it. Okay, she was officially angry at Peeta. Sure they had pondered the idea, but they had never made any set plans and she was no one's 'out' dammit. But although her mind was firm, unfortunately her body had a own will of it's own because she found herself nodding in assent.

"Oh hi Katniss, I didn't see you there," Clove said, peering over Peeta's expansive chest. She narrowed her eyes at Katniss like she was a hurdle on a track she wasn't expecting. "Well I know you are perpetually single aren't you? Peeta why don't you bring a friend of yours and it can be a double date. Set poor little Katniss up. More the merrier when bowling right? Everyone wins!"

"Katniss is that okay?" No it was not okay, not one bit, but she just shrugged like she didn't care.

"I guess so. I mean you're right, I obviously haven't met anyone to date yet," she answered, trying to sound self-effacing, but she was sure she sounded more bitter. She could kick herself for not saying no to this whole ridiculous idea but she had to admit she was also curious to see what type of person would actually be Clove's friend. She looked over at Peeta for his reaction and was surprised to see for the first time ever a scowl spread across his face.

"Well that's perfect! I'll give her your number and you can make the arrangements. Nice talking to you Peeta." With that she waved and left Katniss to her now ruined lunch. Peeta thoughtfully ate his own sandwich the duration of their break and didn't look at her once, probably considering what hot piece of ass Clove was going to provide him with. And she imagined how nice it would be to find a nice Ewok hut to hide in.

Today Katniss hoped that things would get back to normal for them at lunch. They would joke about the whole situation even and make plans of escape if their dates turned bad. But when she was just about to meet him, she was pinged with a message that he had to cancel with the excuse of too much work and then she didn't have a chance to talk to him the rest of the day. She ended up picking up food and eating lunch at her desk because she felt there was no point in leaving without him. Today had definitely not been a good day.

Now there he stood in the bowling alley smiling down at her looking so damn chipper. She didn't know why, but she was a little apprehensive to see that look on his face, happy even at their current situation. And oh god, how he looked good. She always saw him in slacks and a loose buttoned up shirt, so she never realized how muscled he was underneath all that office wear. She wanted to touch his arm to feel the thick muscle defined by his long sleeved tight henley. And it took all her power not to check out his ass in the dark wash blue jeans that showcased it just perfectly. How had she never noticed what an incredible body he had?

"That dress looks amazing on you Katniss. Did Prim dress you up?"

She let out a husky laugh and was rewarded with that crinkle in his eyes she liked so much when he smiled. "How'd you guess? The fact that I'm wearing a dress to a bowling alley or going against my usual lack of fashion sense?"

"I think you always look great in whatever you wear Katniss. It's just that whole wearing a dress part was a big fat give-away since I've never see you in one, ever. Also I know it takes the force of Prim to get your hair out of the usual braid or bun. But it looks beautiful. You...look beautiful. And if you didn't know, orange is my favorite color." She could feel her cheeks burning with his compliments. She had to admit the simple burnt orange wrap dress that Prim put her in looked good on her, but she was not used to anyone complimenting her in that way so she switched the topic to something safer for her.

"So who is this date you put me on?" she asked.

Peeta rubbed the back of his neck in the way that told her he was nervous before replying, "Ummm... his name is Cato. He's a cool guy, I think you'll like him."

The lack of description or enthusiasm disturbed her since she was used to Peeta going into exact minute details of his friends. But before she could ask him any more questions, there was a polite cough of a female voice that made them both turn around.

"Hi, are you Peeta?"

Katniss turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. Clove had picked for Peeta probably the most beautiful woman outside of a Victoria's Secret catalogue she had ever seen. She had long, legs that wouldn't quit, beautiful golden hair that flowed to the back of her tiny waist, a heavy amount of cleavage and ample hips. Katniss eyes flitted down to her own slim figure and felt far lacking in comparison. The woman walked up to them, her ruby lips curved in an alluring smile, hips swaying with a sexy feminine movement with each step. Katniss didn't think she'd ever had a sexy feminine movement, is it something you practiced in a mirror? Here she thought she was looking pretty damn good in her dress and damnit she had more cleavage than ever before, but her breasts in no way compared to this girl's bouncing beauties in her tight blue low scoop necked dress. Peeta would look past all that physical package to see there was probably only a vapid girl behind it all. Right?

"Yes...I'm Peeta" he stuttered, swallowing hard and blushing. Or maybe he was just like every other hot blooded male, Katniss thought bitterly and she willed her face not to revert back to scowl mode.

"Hi I'm Glimmer. I'm your date for tonight. I'm so glad to finally meet you," she said taking Peeta's limp hand into her own. He finally seemed to snap out of his daze and shook her hand enthusiastically.

"Glimmer, this is Katniss my office buddy I'm sure Clove told you about. Now we are just waiting for her date. I hope you found the place easy, I know it's not in the best neighborhood..."

Katniss said hello politely but she felt incapable of speech. First she was trying to just wrap her brain around the girl's name being Glimmer. Second she was trying to quell the hurt at being only Peeta's "work buddy." And lastly she was trying to process the resentment at seeing Peeta's instant rapport with this Glimmer woman. They were already chatting and laughing easily with each other like they'd known each other for years despite the fact they had just met.

Katniss might as well have been the bar seat considering how much they paid attention to her. As she watched their easy conversation, Glimmer started to touch his arm and something snapped in her. She had known him for 2 years and she hadn't touched him once! And here this walking Barbie doll already had a hand on his arm in the first ten minutes. The only one who should be touching his arm like that was her! The thought felt like a punch to the gut and had her literally stumbling off her stool, turning Peeta and Glimmer's attention towards her in alarm at the sudden commotion.

"Sorry, I'm a bit clumsy tonight," she said, straightening up before Peeta could help her. Embarrassment flushed her body from her forehead to her toes and she did her best to look composed as they turned back to their conversation. She would have left right there and then if she didn't feel bad about abandoning her poor date that Peeta had set up for her. He was probably a nice sweet guy like Peeta, looking forward to meeting someone and she didn't want to be a jerk about it.

"Yo Peets' good to see you man!" A deep voice rumbled before Katniss heard the slap of a hand on a back. "So who's the lucky lady you hooked me up with tonight?" Peets? she thought before dread filled her belly. Oh god, this can't be happening, this can't be happening, she kept repeating to herself. Before her was a towering beefy blond man, with ice blue eyes, a smug smile in a blue lacrosse polo shirt with a popped collar. Popped collar!

"Hi Cato, good to see you man," Peeta said plastering on the smile she recognized from when he was making presentations for work.

"I want to introduce you to Katniss, my very good friend and your date for tonight. This is Glimmer who Clove set me up with." Very good friend now? She felt like a yoyo with his different interpretations of their relationship...or friendship... or whatever they were.

"Hi Katniss, nice to meet you," he said taking her hand in both of his, his eyes flew over her body in a way that made her feel like he could see right through her dress. Before she could say more than a hello his eyes bounced to Glimmer. "And it's really nice to meet you too," he said, only staring at her tits and she politely said hello back. Well this was just going splendidly.

"I guess we should get this bowling party started!" Peeta said with the smile still plastered on his face. They all walked to the shoe rental, Peeta taking the lead and still chatting easily with Glimmer the whole way there. Katniss on the other hand was quickly tuning Cato out since he dived right into everything that was awesome about himself, while also checking out Glimmer's ass at the same time. Not once did he ask her questions about herself or even pause in his solo conversation.

The rest of the bowling night pretty much went in that pattern and the double date was more dreadful than she ever imagined it to be. She thought that at least Peeta and her would have each other's back through this situation, but she was obviously wrong. She was left to flounder with the egotistical douchebag while he was too busy enjoying himself on the perfect date. Katniss tried to be a good sport and get Cato's attention for conversation, but he seemed to be as transfixed by Glimmer as Peeta was. The world seemed to revolve around her perfect pink lips as she talked. Peeta looked enthralled with every word she spoke, like she was an interesting puzzle he needed to figure out. Cato laughed at everything she said, even if it wasn't particularly funny.

When Glimmer went up to bowl, Peeta was there to give her instructions and Cato would yell encouraging things to her. When Katniss went up to bowl, the three of them got too engrossed in conversation to pay attention to what she was doing. Which was good she guessed since nobody needed to witness what a terrible bowler she was, although nobody tried to help her learn... like they did with Glimmer.

There was bright moment when she was up for her turn and Peeta yelled "You go Katniss!" and she turned around to see him give a big goofy smile and an enthusiastic thumbs up. Feeling a little buoyed she tossed the bowling ball down with all her might and her heart jumped esctatically as she actually got a strike. She bounced up in delighted excitement with a smile so big her cheeks hurt and Peeta quickly jumped up and ran to hug her. That was the first time they really touched each other in the all the time they knew each other and she wondered why she wasted so much time not hugging him. The feeling of his strong arms snug around her waist had to be the most glorious, heady feeling she'd ever experienced. Coupled with the bright look in his eye and beaming smile that she felt was just for her, she felt like she could have stayed standing there forever. But the moment was all too brief and he pulled away before she was ready. Before she could blink Glimmer was sashaying up to them asking Peeta to show her some pointers again and she found herself once again ignored as he moved behind Glimmer to show her the proper way to throw the ball. She tried to ignore the burning sensation growing in her chest, but damn, it was hard.

Cato wasn't even paying attention to her accomplishment, learing at a waitress passing by. Not that she wanted Cato to pay attention to her but it would have been nice if her date at least tried a little bit to impress her. She quickly figured he spent more time building his muscles than his brain but she just wanted to somehow be relevant to this entire "date." It was also obvious that if she just left they probably wouldn't have noticed. All she could think of was that play "No Exit" she saw a couple of months ago and completely agreed with the ending. Hell is other people.

She took bites of her chicken wing as Cato was up in the lane taking his time to perfectly throw his shot and she tried to not be bothered by the "couple" next to her. The wings should have tasted good with its delicious honey glaze and just the right hint of heat to it, but it just tasted like the bitter taste of failure. She started to zone out while she continued to chew, thinking about how nice it would be to be in bed in her PJs with a bucket of ice cream, and chocolate bars, and a Sandra Bullock movie.

"So Clove told me that you are really close friends at work right?" Glimmer asked and she snapped her head up in surprise that she was actually addressing her.

"Umm yes, we met at orientation and have hung out ever since," Katniss replied. Don't sound bitter, don't sound bitter, she kept repeating to herself.

"Yeah, she pulled me right in with that angry scowl of hers," Peeta replied, a soft smile playing on his face that had a string directly connected to her heart.

"That's cute," Glimmer replied. "So what do you both do at Panem?"

"I am Senior Graphic Designer, and Katniss here is our lovely HR assistant."

"That's amazing. I bet you make some really cool graphics with your computer. I wish I could do stuff like that, I can barely touch a computer without it exploding." Peeta laughed and just like that Katniss felt irrelevant to the conversation again. Being an HR assistant wasn't exactly a glamorous profession, but it paid the bills and she was able to provide a decent life for her sister. And that's all that mattered.

"So how do you know each other?" Glimmer spoke up again, addressing Cato as he walked back towards them.

"Oh Peets and I are great buds aren't we?" he answered and Katniss was satisfied to see the grimace on "Peets" face at his nickname while he was picking up his bowling ball.

"We play basketball with each other on Thursdays at the park. I've been telling him to hook me up with with one of the hot girls he works with, and yesterday he asked me if I would like to meet one of them. Yeah I totally lucked out," he finished giving Katniss a wink like he gave her the biggest compliment in the world. But Katniss was having none of it, she was so angry she could barely breathe and it wasn't Cato that had filled her with wrath. She thought that Peeta cared enough about her to set her up with a real friend of his, someone like Darius or Thom whom he always raved about. But he barely knew Cato, he just played ball with him. He practically picked someone off the street!

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," she managed to say through clenched teeth and Peeta's eyes widened at the expression on her face. He knew he was in trouble. She tried to shut off her feelings but he could see right through her and no amount of apologies in his eyes could cut out the hurt she felt.

"Oh I'll go with you," Glimmer said rising out of her seat daintily. Katniss could not protest and it was better this way anyway because it looked like Peeta might actually get up and walk with her otherwise.

After she took time to compose herself on the loo, probably a little too long without seeming like she had issues, Katniss found Glimmer still in the restroom fixing up her makeup.

"Katniss can I ask you something?" she asked as she twisted open her lipstick.

"Sure…" she answered hesitantly.

"You're Peeta's friend. I'm sure you can read him. Do you think he might like me? Because he's amazing. I was so embarrassed at first that Clove asked him on a date for me. She means well, but she's so pushy. But she could tell I was totally taken with him and she wanted to help. God look at me going on." Katniss was surprised to realize that her words were sincere, and her cheeks were tinged pink prettily with embarrassment. Her one comfort through this entire experience was that Glimmer was probably shallow considering all that makeup, not to mention that expensive tight dress that put her tits and ass on full display. But now Katniss realized that she might actually be a nice person and there was no way she could compare to a person who was beautiful and nice. Hell, she didn't think she had either of those qualities.

"I think he likes you. I mean you'll have to ask him, but he would never fool anyone with how he feels. He's a really special person. I've never known someone so kind and genuine like he is. Clove was right to set you two up," Katniss answered sincerely. Here in the bathroom, standing next to any man's fantasy she realized that how much she wanted to be with Peeta. She wanted to cook with him at night, have him debate his silly topics while they snuggled in bed, and then wake up the next morning to freshly made cheese buns. There was nothing about him she didn't like or didn't want and she could kick herself for being so blind these past two years. Of course it would be like her to realize all this when it was too late. There was no way for her to force him to feel the same and there was no way she could offer him what Glimmer could. So before she even tried, she gave up. He was one of the best people she knew and if he wanted Glimmer, than she would not step in the way of his happiness.

"Thank you Katniss, I'm so glad to hear that," she said surprising her with a hug. "I've met a lot of men, kissed a lot of frogs, but Peeta, I can tell is amazing. You have to snatch someone up like that while you can don't you?" Yeah, now she knows, and her stomach turned as she realized she definitely missed her window of opportunity.

When Glimmer turned to walk out the door, Katniss quickly pulled out her phone and typed S.O.S on her phone. By the time they got back to their lane, her phone was ringing with an "emergency" from her sister.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. My sister needs me to come home," she said after hanging up from their fake conversation. She didn't look at Peeta, when telling her lie in hopes he wouldn't see right through her. But when she finally glanced up at him, she only saw disappointment on his face and for a moment she regretted cutting out early.

"Oh that's too bad," said Glimmer actually sounding regretful. "Peeta told me you gave up completing college to raise your sister. That's amazing. I can't imagine taking on so much responsibility at such a young age."

"Oh, I just do what I can," she answered trying to brush aside the rough topic. That was something else to be pissed at Peeta for later. He had no right to share her story with someone who was pratically a stranger. They all stood up as she gathered her things and Glimmer gave her another hug.

"It was really nice meeting you. I hope we can do this again sometime," she said and Katniss found herself saying that she would like to see her again too. She would rather give up her Dad's jacket then do this again, but if Glimmer would become Peeta's girlfriend, she figures she might as well play nice.

"Hey it was really nice meeting you Katniss," Cato said, hugging her before she could find an escape route, so she reluctantly squeezed him back briefly. "I'd like to give you a call and maybe hang out just the two of us if you'd like." She gave a glance at Peeta again and his brow was furrowed like he was thinking very hard. She didn't want to be the loser who had the worst date so she just plastered a smile and lied.

"I would love to go out with you again Cato," she said trying to give her best smile and she was rewarded with a puffed chest like he was a proud male bird. They exchanged numbers and she hoped to god that he was only doing this for show and would not follow up and call her.

"Let me escort you to your car Katniss," Peeta said once she turned away from the group to head towards the door. She was about to protest, ready to be far away from all of them, especially him, but Peeta pushed her by her lower back, effectively silencing her.

The tiny trendy bowling alley was in a crowded neighborhood with a small parking lot so she had parked several blocks away. It also wasn't in the best area so it was probably best Peeta escorted her to the car, not that she would admit that. So instead they walked in awkward silence since neither of them was willing to be the first one to speak. In fact, she realized for two people who talked every day, very little conversation happened between the two of them that night. And yet the dynamic between the two of them seemed totally changed in the few hours that had passed at that bowling alley. She thought regretfully that maybe they were never meant to spend hours outside of work with each other. Maybe it would be better because then she would have lived in blissful ignorance about how much she cared for him.

Silence continued to stretch between the two of them as they wound through the darkened streets and they only dared to give quick glances to the other. She almost felt like it was a battle of the wills not to be the first one to speak. She wished she knew what he was thinking and feeling at the moment, but she was grateful he didn't know all the emotions that were tumbling through her brain. She felt so much anger, resentment and confusion towards the man by her side she could barely stand being next to him. But she also felt desire, deep all consuming want that set her on edge from the intensity of it.

"Did you like your date with Cato?" Okay that was not particularly a question she wanted to answer at the moment but she was relieved he caved first.

"Yeah, he was cool. Gorgeous too, so tall and beefy. What is there not to like?" she answered trying to act nonchalant but inwardly cringed at what she said. Had she actually used the word beefy?

"Oh, that's good. I was worried for a moment you wouldn't like him," he answered sounding the opposite of relieved. "So do you think you will see him again?"

"Yeah, I think so. Might as well see how it goes. Right?"

"Yeah, right," he answered tersely and it seemed like they were going back to being silent again. But now that they were talking she couldn't help but keep the conversation going.

"So did you have a nice time?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was nice. Beside the fact I demonstrated my terrible bowling skills," he answered, fruitlessly trying to cut the tension.

"I think we were all pretty much terrible," she answered with a small laugh.

"Well you were the only one to get a strike," he replied nudging her on the shoulder, garnering a smile. "You should have been the one giving the lessons."

"Yeah right," she answered rolling her eyes. "I don't think Glimmer would have appreciated me teaching her instead of you." She peered up to see his reaction, and he twitched his nose, rubbed the back of his neck and then sighed. The combined indicators she knew were that he was embarrassed but wanted to continue on the topic.

"So what do you think of Glimmer?" he asked. There it was, the questions she was waiting for. The final survey before he dived into trying to start something with the woman with a body that wouldn't quit. Good lord they would make a gorgeous couple.

"She's real nice Peeta," she answered with all the sincerity she could muster.

"You think so?" he asked, peering down at her and his eyes narrowed in suspicion, causing her to take a step away from him. "I thought you wouldn't like her immediately because she is a friend of Clove's."

"Well that is definitely a mark against her and I would question her judgement just from that. But we talked in the bathroom and she was nice," she answered truthfully.

"Yeah," he answered glumly. She thought her words would encourage him, but it only seemed to do the opposite. His shoulders slumped further and he had an air of defeat permeating from him. "So do you think I should go out with her again?"

"Yes, she's totally into you, and is hot to boot, so you should go for it while you have the opportunity. You couldn't do much better than Glimmer."

They just arrived at her car and he was chewing on his lower lip, deep in thought and obviously not finished with the questions but she was done being the supportive friend.

"Katniss do you think she..."

"Peeta, why are you asking me all this," she said throwing up her arms as she interrupted him. "Look, she's beautiful, smart and obviously has a great personality. What more are you looking for? Just go out with her and eventually get married and have beautiful blue-eyed blonde babies."

She clicked the fob on her key to give her access to her car and swiftly yanked it open. She couldn't get in the old Honda Accord fast enough. She thought she could keep it together but she felt the onslaught of tears gathering in the back of her eyes and she'd be damned if she'd let him see them fall. "Now I need to go home to my sister. I'll see you next week Peeta."

Peeta pulled her hand that was lingering on the door and gave it a tight squeeze. "Don't sell yourself short Katniss, you're just as beautiful as she is. A guy would be a fool not to ask you out. And thanks for your advice." He then rubbed his thumb over her knuckles causing her to shiver, but he didn't seem to notice. He just gave her a tight smile before turning away. He didn't look back.

It wasn't that late, so Prim was still up when she finally entered their tiny apartment. Katniss could feel her muscles relax as saw her sister curled up on the well worn couch in her cupcake PJs with her hell cat Buttercup purring on her lap. Prim gave her sister a "hey" but didn't ask anything about the date as she kicked off her shoes and walked straight into her room to get into comfortable clothes. Prim just dislodged her very resentful cat and walked into the kitchen to pull out the tube of chocolate chip cookies fresh from the oven, and poured a glass of wine. After growing up with her fiery sister, Prim learned to be a very patient girl, and there was no point in pushing Katniss until she was ready, otherwise she'd just clam up and she would learn nothing.

When Katniss plopped on the couch Prim was already nestled back on the couch with her cat happily purring away in the warmth of her lap. She handed Katniss the large glass of wine and was rewarded with a sharp look from her big sister.

"You better not have had any of this," she scolded.

"No mom," Prim answered before nesting her head on her sister's shoulder. "I know you and if you gave me an SOS it means you need a big glass of wine when you got home and some sugar therapy."

"Well I hope you never follow my lead because stress induced drinking will only lead to an early grave," Prim just rolled her eyes at her sister not even bothering to comment.

"So what happened?"

"Ugh," is all Katniss said before her head hit the back the couch and a puff of air came out that blew up her bangs. "Peeta set me on the worst date ever. He was a total meat head more interested in talking about his exercise regimen than getting to know me. And Peeta's date was totally hot. I mean drop your wife & kids, this is your only chance hot. So Meat Head barely paid attention to me but I agreed to go out with him again because I didn't want to feel like a total loser."

"That sucks," Prim said after she was done with her tirade, and handed her sister a cookie, which she proceeded to stuff in her mouth before reaching for her glass of wine and taking a significant gulp.

"How about Peeta, do you think he liked his date?" Prim asked gently.

"What did I just say? She was gorgeous Prim. Every man's wet dream," she answered, crossing her arms defensively. But Prim looked at her closely and Katniss feared she understood more than what she was saying.

"Who says you aren't gorgeous too, Katniss? And you know, some men don't just like the obviously pretty big boobed girl," Prim challenged, scooting a little closer and putting her knees on her sister's thigh.

"But you didn't see her." Katniss groaned, her head flopping back again. "She was just perfect, and sunny and nice. I think everyone in the bowling alley was in love with her. There is no way I can compete with that."

"Katniss, do you like Peeta?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well you really don't seem that bothered about the whole Meat Head thing. You've barely mentioned him except to say it was a bad date. I think you are more bothered by Peeta's date with Glimmer. Am I right?"

Prim had hit right on the mark. She may have been six years younger than Katniss but she was too damn perceptive for her own good.

"Katniss?" Prim eventually asked as the silence stretched between them while she stared down at her glass of wine, not knowing how to answer. If she admitted how much she liked Peeta to her sister, said it out loud, than it would be real and nothing could go back to the way it was before. But her sister waited patiently, letting her sister's thoughts bounce around in turmoil before she sorted it all out.

"Yes, okay! Yes. Tonight I realized that I like him," Katniss finally blurted out, acting like her sister was continually prodding her. "I like him an insane crazy amount. I don't want to see him with another women, see her make him laugh, see her touch him. God, I've been a blind stupid fool for almost two years. And now it's too late. What the frick is wrong with me."

Prim slid over and wrapped her arms around her sister, and put her head on her shoulder, and Katniss automatically leaned her head on top of her sister's. "Well don't give up yet. You are amazing Katniss and you don't even realize it. You are so giving, kind, and beautiful even if you don't believe it. You've taken care of me since mom and dad were killed and didn't even blink about changing your life for me. You are seriously the the awesomest sister ever. If he doesn't see that well fuck him!"

Katniss could feel tears sliding down her eyes and her sisters words, and then she chuckled at her last statement.

"Language Prim!" she said, wiping the tears away, but there was no power behind her words and the sisters started laughing.

"When you see him at work next week, just go for it and tell him. I know if you do it'll all work out," she said.

She wanted to believe her sister, she really did, but when did things ever go her way? But she pushed that aside for the time being. "You know I think you're wrong Prim," she said causing her sister to lift her head with questioning eyes. "I think you are the awesomest sister ever," she finished and she was rewarded with her sister's sweet smile.

When Monday came around Katniss really was going to tell him how she felt, she really was, but it just never happened. She couldn't very well just walk up to his cubicle and tell him in front of everyone, could she? So she would wait for their normal scheduled lunch. Then she was going to tell him when lunch was over. Let him get through his food and be happy before she told him, that had to be the right time right?

So there she was, fiddling with her partially eaten soup, repeating over and over again that she could tell him. And dammit how did he know anyway that soup was the only thing she could stomach because of her nerves? He obviously knew something was up because he was doing all the talking as she just nodded with a tight smile at everything he said.

"Katniss, are you okay? I feel like things have been weird since Friday," he suddenly said, surprising her mid slurp. She flushed at the bit of soup that trickled outside of her mouth and quickly wiped it. His lip quirked up at her actions, but he waited for her to answer his question so she steeled herself, ready to finally tell him.

"I'm fine Peeta, I just wanted to tell you..." she started to say, but then his phone buzzed next to his elbow. His eyes glanced down and popped a little bit and she could tell he was debating answering it.

"It's okay, you can answer it, if you like," she said.

"Ummm, it's okay. It's Glimmer but I can call her a little later," he said stuffing his phone in his back pocket.

"Oh, so have you been in touch then?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah..." he said hesitantly, pushing around the crumbs on his plate. "We had brunch on Sunday and we talked about getting together for drinks this week. She's probably just following up."

"Oh, that's nice?" Her voice ticked up a little high at the end like it was a question, and she could feel her heart drop into her stomach.

"So what were you going to say Katniss?" he asked barely looking at her.

"Oh, ummm..." she started, and she realized she just couldn't do it. Things were awkward enough between them already without having to deal with that look of pity on his face as he broke her heart. "I am just preoccupied with all this work I have to do, new hires and all that and Coin's been on me. So I need to leave lunch early. But you should stay and enjoy your time and it'll give you a moment to call Glimmer back," she answered while gathering her things.

Peeta's mouth flapped open and shut like he was going to say something, but he didn't. So she said a quick goodbye and he barely managed a weak wave before she left the cafe. When she got home that night, Prim didn't even have to ask if she told him since her slumped shoulders and defeated air said it all. There was definitely more wine and cookies that night.

The rest of the week Katniss avoided seeing Peeta as much as possible. She stretched the excuse of her boss being on her for work to avoid having lunch with him. When they encountered each other in the hall, she would wave enthusiastically at him before hurrying on, not allowing him a moment to talk to her. Every night her body language told her sister she avoided telling Peeta how she felt, and Prim looked more and more disappointed in her as the days passed, but she never said anything.

By the time Friday came, Katniss was stressed, tired and her heart felt like it permanently ached every moment. She didn't realize how much she depended on Peeta every day to make her happy. Work seemed a little harder, her boss bitchier, and the work days a little longer. It wasn't even that she didn't see him at lunch, but their communication online had stopped too. They were always on gchat sending each other little jokes and anecdotes, but now it was silent on both sides. So when Peeta sent a little note asking her if she wanted to do lunch, she finally caved in and said yes.

When she stepped into the cafe, he was pushing around his salad, looking as tired as she felt. She sat down next to him and the smile he gave her felt like a balm to her tough week.

"Hey Peeta, how's your week going?" she asked settling into her own salad.

"I'm fine I guess," he answered shrugging. "It's been a tough week, and I didn't have the bright spot in my day to lighten it up," he said pointing his fork at her. She couldn't help the smile that broke on her face at his words. She couldn't agree more and she told him so. Just like that, for the first time in a week they were chatting like normal. It was like Clove, bowling, Cato and Glimmer never happened. Then he ruined it all by asking her the wrong question just as they were walking back to the office.

"So I was playing ball with Cato yesterday and he said that you are going on a date with him tonight?" He tried to sound nonchalant, but she could feel the tension suddenly radiating off of him.

He wasn't wrong. Feeling sorry for herself, when Cato had called on Wednesday, she caved in and agreed to go on another date with him. She thought maybe it would be better if she tried to move on from her feelings instead of festering over it, even if it was with Cato.

"Yeah," she answered tentatively. "He was nice so I thought why not. I guess we both found something last Friday didn't we?" she asked trying to keep it light.

"Huh," was all he answered like what she said was a puzzle that didn't make sense.

"What's your 'huh' supposed to mean?," she said feeling her body bristling.

"Well, it's just that I didn't see Cato as your type. He's kind of shallow and all so I'm surprised that you would want to see him again," he answered. But he obviously must have figured his mistake in words because his eyes widened as he looked for her reaction, which was most definitely instantaneous anger.

"What the fuck Peeta! Why the hell did you set me up with him anyway if you didn't know it would work out!?"

"Katniss... I just..." but he couldn't get his words out because she was already gearing up up for a full on rant.

"I thought you were my friend Peeta. I thought you needed my support on this date that Clove practically forced you into, and then forced me to go along with you. The least you could have done was to set me up with one of your 'awesome' friends you are always talking about instead of the neanderthal that you play ball with! So while you are having the best date ever, I'm stuck with a moron who smells his own shit like it's the best thing ever the entire time!"

"So you don't like him?" He tentatively asked facing the wrath of Katniss.

"Of course not! He is a grade A asshole! Who do you think I am? I'm not a complete idiot. I just agreed to go out with him so that I wouldn't feel like such a loser after the great suckitude of both you and Cato falling all over Glimmer on Friday, while I was just sitting on the sidelines completely ignored. So was it just a joke to you to set me up with Cato? Set up the closed off girl with the jock and see what happens? I may look tough, but that doesn't mean I am just sport to play with." She could no longer contain her emotions and could feel the tears starting to stream down her eyes. He reached over to wipe them and she slapped his hand away before stomping off into the building, with Peeta calling her name. She was beyond embarrassed since several co-workers obviously saw her in such a distressed state so she went straight into the women's bathroom and shut herself into one of the stalls.

She was in there several minutes, knowing her boss was going to be pissed she wasn't back yet, trying to pull herself together when she heard the door click open and a couple of women come in. They both went into the two other empty stalls and started to talk while peeing.

"Did you see Katniss? Seems like Peeta and her had a little tiff outside the office. Someone saw her slap him and say 'fuck off' before running away. What do you think happened?" She recognized Cashmere Meyer's voice so there could only be one person she was gossiping with in the bathroom.

"Well I bet it's because Peeta totally hit it off with Glimmer on their date. They've already been on one more date and they are even going out tonight," she heard Clove reply. Well that made Katniss feel good, he didn't even bother to mention that they were going on another date tonight.

"I'm so mad at you by the way for that. I can't believe you set up Peeta Mellark with your friend and not me. You know I've been checking him out for awhile now. He's so damn hot, have you seen how his arms flex in his shirts?" She heard Cashmere reply followed by two flushes and both their stall doors opening.

"Well you work with him too, you could have asked him yourself," replied Clove.

"Yeah right, with Everdeen like his personal guard dog. Like I would have risked that. I bet she has rabies or something," answered Cashmere and Katniss had to stifle her gasp at her harsh words.

"That's a good one. Obviously I'm not afraid like you are. I just went straight up to him at lunch even though she was there. I also said Glimmer was going out of town to force him to make a decision. Anyway it was about time someone pulled him away from her clutches. I can't believe they're friends. She just drags him down."

"Do you think they're fucking? I bet that's why she was so pissed, because he found someone better. Gah, why are men so into her. She's got that stupid mysterious sexy thing they all love. So stupid, practically half the men in the office are wagging their tongues at her."

"Oh, don't worry she's got nothing on you. Look, my friend Marvel's available. He's super easy on the eyes. Let me set you up." Katniss was so ready to have this conversation over with. She was already on the edge and this was pulling her right over.

"Fine," answered Cashmere sounding like she was pouting. "But he better be cute!" Then the door opened and she didn't hear Clove's reply. Once she waited five more minutes, trying to hear every tick of sound outside the bathroom door, she made her escape and couldn't get out of there fast enough. She skulked through the office, avoiding everyone until she made it back to her desk. Writing a quick email to her boss that she had to leave because she was feeling ill she noticed a gchat message from Peeta saying "We need to talk." That for sure wasn't going to happen, her heart couldn't take anymore bruising today so she just grabbed her things and promptly left.

She felt so empty she couldn't even cry. Is that what people thought of her? That she was Peeta's watch dog just holding him back? He was fucking her until he found something better? She didn't know how she was ever going to show up at her shitty job ever again.

When Prim got home from school she found her sister hugging a reluctant but surprisingly patient Buttercup staring blankly at the TV as a woman with big teased out hair expounded the virtues of a large gaudy sapphire ring on QVC.

"What's wrong Katniss?" she asked rushing straight to her knowing something must have gone terribly wrong. Katniss, usually so reticent to share couldn't get her shitty week fast enough off her chest. She told her everything. Why she never told Peeta she liked him, their awkward lunch, the avoidance afterwards and then everything that happened today.

"Those girls are just haters," was Prim's answer, putting her willowy arms around her sister and hugging her with surprising strength. Buttercup yowled in protest and squeezed himself out of the sisters' embrace, hissing and spitting as he ran to Prim's bedroom. "I'm sure nobody else in the office thinks of you that way, especially not Peeta. Although I really want to kick him in the nuts right now for being stupid, you should probably talk to him first. If his answer is still unsatisfactory, then I'll kick him in the nuts."

Katniss had a responding laugh to her sister's comment, but it turned into a hiccup then a sob, and soon the tears she had held back wouldn't stop.

"Oh Katniss..." Prim said, hugging her tightly as she let her sister cry on her shoulder.

"I just feel so stupid Prim. I just feel so stupid for ignoring my true feelings for Peeta, I feel stupid for not confessing to him how I felt, and feel really stupid for thinking he might actually like me more than someone like Glimmer. But I'll be alright Prim, don't worry, I'll get over it," she said, taking a shaky breath and wiping her eyes.

"Hey why don't I make my patented grilled cheese sandwich, eat ice cream and we'll watch anything but the QVC channel."

Katniss laughed and this time no tears followed. Her sister always managed to make her feel better "Weren't you supposed to have a slumber party with Rue?" Rue lived in the same apartment complex as they did and when they were forced to move there four years ago they had become fast friends. It was lucky for Katniss too because Rue's mom was always willing to watch Prim when she was working and vice versa.

"Oh she'll understand. Anyway my big sister always is first priority," she answered before kissing her on her forehead. The years since their parents died had been tough, but she was grateful that at least she had an even stronger relationship with her sister. Not many people can say they have such a close bond with their seventeen year old sister like she had.

"God you're a mess Katniss," Prim said laughing a couple of hours later. She craned her head down to see her work blouse was riddled with cheese stains from Prim's "patented" grilled cheese sandwich and the chocolate ice cream they had afterwards.

"Oh shit, I better take this off," she answered fruitlessly wiping at her blouse. She didn't have many nice work clothes so she couldn't afford to lose a shirt because she's a total pig when she was a depressed eater. She groaned as she pulled herself off the couch, all her muscles were tight and popping from sitting on it for too long and Prim looked up her sympathetically.

Katniss walked to her bedroom and shed all her clothes. It was only around 6pm but she had already cancelled her date with Cato, and figured she wasn't going anywhere so she might as well put on her PJs. She sighed in relief as she tore off her bra and put on her old thinning Nirvana t-shirt and cotton sleep shorts. She was just soaking her blouse in the bathroom sink with some detergent when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey Prim can you get that!" she yelled figuring it was Rue dropping by to chat with her friend.

She started to hum to herself as she scrubbed on the stains with an old toothbrush when she heard her sister step into the bathroom. She looked up and her sister had a strange expression on her face, like she was looking up at the sky in anticipation for lightening to strike.

"Uh, Katniss it's Peeta here to see you. What do you want me to do?" she asked looking over her shoulder like he was right there.

Katniss' entire body tingled in fear and anticipation. She wanted to just have him sent straight out and never deal with this situation again, but her sister was right, she should hear him out. They had been dancing around each other for too long without actually really telling each the truth so it was time they actually stopped and let it all out; if it hurt her or not. So she wiped her hands on the back of her shorts and told her sister that she'd go talk to him.

When she stepped into the living room, Peeta was running his hands through his hair obviously nervous, and his bottom lip was slightly red from him chewing on it.

"What are you doing here Peeta? Aren't you supposed to go on a date with Glimmer tonight?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest. His eyes popped slightly when he looked up at her, before he swallowed hard.

"I cancelled. Katniss I think we need to talk. There are things we both have not been telling each other and I don't like where we stand with each other right now," he said fiddling with the bottom of his untucked work shirt.

"You're right," she said quietly.

"Katniss, I'm going to Rue's. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She looked up to see her sister ready to go with her backpack already slung over her shoulder packed with essentials.

"Okay, Little Duck. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Nice meeting you Peeta," she said waving sweetly at the door. "And if I hear you made my sister cry, I'll hunt you down and kick you in the balls." With that she smiled, waved again and was out the door.

"Your sister, seems ummm... nice... if kind of scary," Peeta answered rubbing the back of his head.

"What can I say. Us Everdeen sisters can be scary protective," she said motioning for him to sit on the couch. She followed him, making sure there was a body width between them as she sat as well, tucking her legs underneath her.

"So Peeta, you came so you can speak first," she said before awkward silence threatened to descend upon them.

Peeta didn't say anything though. He just stared at her hands in her lap before taking one in his own and started rubbing his thumb over her small hand thoughtfully, like he was rubbing a lucky talisman. She wanted to pull it away, knowing he had no right to hold her hand like that, but she immediately felt so warm, so safe from that simple touch she had no strength to.

"Katniss..." he said calling her attention to look up at him. When she did, she wanted to immediately turn away. His deep blue eyes were bright with an emotion she was so hesitant to interpret that she finally tried to yank her hand away but he held on fast.

"Katniss, I'm really sorry about Cato. I'm sorry I set you up with him, that was so stupid of me to do."

"Why did you Peeta? Do you know how humiliating it was being set up with a man who was obviously only interested in hitting the hot blonde he wasn't set up with? Please Peeta, tell me what was going on in your head?"

He swallowed hard, obviously ashamed, as her eyes plead with him to tell her what was going on. She was so confused by the past week, she just wanted clarity.

"Because... because..." he kept starting but obviously lost courage as he pulled his hand away from her and tried to get up. But it was her turn to grab his hand and keep him anchored there. She wasn't going to let him leave without an answer.

"Because?" she prompted scooting closer to him until her knees touched his thigh, and that was enough. He put his hand on her cheek holding her eyes to his with a determined look on his face.

"Because I'm a selfish asshole okay!" he exclaimed. "Katniss, I didn't set you up with one of my friends because I knew whoever it was would fall instantly for you. I didn't want you to have a good date because I don't want you to find someone else. Then where would I be? Katniss I'm falling in love with you," he said with such deep passion in his voice that she couldn't help but believe that his words were true.

Her mouth flapped open a couple times in attempts to ask him more questions, to say something but she felt stunned into silence. She always hoped that he would like her enough to date, but to be falling in love with her? It couldn't be true. Could it?

"But what about Glimmer. You've been going on dates with her. You had such a great time with her bowling that you ignored me the entire time. How can you even say you are falling for me and treat me like that?" She finally said, letting all the hurt that she had bottled up spill out and shame flickered on his face. She could feel the tears starting to spill out of her eyes again so she pulled away from him and got up from the couch, turning her back on him.

"Katniss, please don't cry," he answered as she hugged her arms around herself tightly. She could hear him get up and he put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to turn around and enclosed his arms around her. "You're sister said she was going to kick me in the nuts if I made you cry don't you remember?" And she let out a shaky laugh and nodded her head.

"Before I explain myself can I ask you something?" he asked softly and she just nodded her head again, nestling her head into his chest. She could feel her body relax as she let herself really believe that he actually cared for her.

"Could you, someday feel the same way about me too?" he asked tentatively back and she pulled back with astonishment in her eyes.

"Peeta what are you talking about?"

"I know you don't feel the same way but if you gave me a chance, could you try to feel for me in that way?" he said and she could feel the sincerity in words.

"Oh my god you are such an idiot Peeta," she answered, pushing him away and she could see hurt flash in his eyes. "Why do you think I was upset about Cato? Why I have avoided you this entire week because you have been going on dates with Glimmer. I'm falling in love with you too damnit!" she yelled back before putting her hand to her mouth in surprise. She had not once used the word 'love' when she realized she cared for him, but obviously her feelings were even deeper than she realized.

"You are?" he asked cautiously stepping towards her.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?" She said her arms flailing up. "You're easy on the eyes, so unbelievably kind and you are the only one outside my sister who knows how to make me laugh. I have a shitty job with a witch with a capital B for a boss, but you make it worth it every day to show up. So yes I'm falling in love with..." but she couldn't finish her sentence because he rushed up to her, took her face in his hands and crushed his lips to hers. She was so surprised she didn't have time to react before he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I'm so so sorry. When Clove asked you if you wanted to be set up you said 'hadn't met anyone to date yet.' I thought that meant you didn't care for me that way. I've been trying so hard to get over you with Glimmer I didn't realize I was stomping over your heart while I was doing so."

Katniss surprised herself and Peeta by letting out a huge laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was rewarded by Peeta's hands sliding down and clutching her hips, causing the warmth in her belly to grow tenfold. "You know what happens when you assume don't you?"

"What?" he asked, bending forward so his lips hovered over hers.

"It makes an ass out of you and me," she answered and it was his turn to laugh.

"So are you calling yourself an ass?" he asked playfully, his hands sliding to her backside so he could pull her closer.

"Is that all you got from it? Well yes, I was an ass. I should have just told you what I felt about you. And I shouldn't have tried to make you jealous with Cato," she answered more than willing to allow their bodies to connect.

"Well I guess it's best we just take each other out of the gene pool since I'm an ass too. I should have just asked you out instead of being a total chicken."

"Why didn't you?" she asked, slapping him on the chest.

He shrugged and smiled shyly at her. "I guess I was afraid you would reject me and then we wouldn't even have our friendship. I would rather not have you in that way than lose you completely."

"I guess I can understand that," she answered. At the heart of it, that was why she was really scared to tell him. Sure it would have been painful to have been rejected, but the thought that they couldn't be as comfortable around each other and eventually not talked at all was even worse. Ironically their fears is what really pushed them apart this week.

"Now can you kiss me again, because you didn't quite give me a chance to react last time," Katniss continued, ready to separate all barriers between them.

"Gladly," he said swooping down on her eagerly. This time she was more than ready to receive his lips. She felt that maybe touch was the favorite of the five senses at this moment because of all the feelings that had sprung forth. His soft dry lips gently touching hers and the flicker of his warm tongue into her mouth made her feel so much joy her heart was ready to burst. His soft blond curls underneath her fingers made her heart beat with affection for this man she was ready to claim as her own. And his large hands clutching at her bottom, pulling her closer so she could feel his hardness made her feel a desire deeper than she ever knew possible.

"God Katniss," Peeta said panting after he came up for air. "You're killing me in these little shorts of yours. I don't know if I can stop," he said sliding his hand underneath them.

She looked deep into those eyes that felt like a bottomless ocean so he would know she was completely serious. "Then don't," she said simply. And that is all he needed. Peeta lifted her up easily so she wrapped her legs around his waist and he spun her around to carry her into her bedroom.

"My.. room... is on... the left," she said between heated kisses and he answered with a mmm hmmm. She didn't know how they actually made it to the room since both of them weren't really looking where they were going, but some how she felt herself being flung onto her bed, making an uncharacteristic giggle come out.

She sat up and crooked her finger with a "Come here," that was so sexy, so sultry, that Peeta's eyes instantly dilated, and he put up no protest as he climbed onto the bed. Hands tangled as they both fought to take each others clothes off, but she won with her nimble fingers unbuttoning his shirt in lightning speed, while he was too preoccupied with her silky skin underneath her shirt to get very far.

When she slid his shirt off, she hummed in pleasure as she slid her finger tips along the strong column of his chest, shoulder and arms along the way.

"Katniss," Peeta moaned as her fingers started making their way south to his pants. "The sounds you make are unbelievable and I need to hear more." And before she knew it her shirt was off and she found herself on her back as he yanked her shorts off too. She was about to protest that she wasn't able to take his pants off yet when she felt the very long lick of his tongue around one of her nipples and she cried out in pleasure.

"That's it Katniss. Sing for me," he said before his entire mouth descended on her nipple. He licked and sucked, taking time with each nipple as his hand slid down her panties until he found her waiting clit. He tweaked and rubbed, causing her moans to become louder since she couldn't find any words for his masterful actions on her body.

"Fuck, you're so wet Katniss. Give me more," he murmured as his tongue slid up her chest, finding a home in the crook of her neck and he was rewarded by her body totally opening up to him. Where did he get such a dirty mouth? But she was incapable of asking him because all she could do was writhe beneath his hand, seeking more, climbing higher, until he inserted his tongue in her mouth and two fingers deep in her at the same time, causing her to scream in pleasure as she shuddered and clenched with her orgasm.

"Oh Peeta… that was…" she could only manage to say as she felt boneless, trying to catch her breath.

"I know baby," he answered and she could hear the clink of his belt as he pulled it open. But she was the one who wanted to do that, so she opened her eyes and reached for him, pushing his hands away so she could push his pants and boxers down at the same time, revealing how ready he was to finish what he started.

"Peeta, do you have a condom?" she asked as she held him in her hand, stroking him, making him feel what he had just done to her.

"Yes," he answered shakily, before he pulled away to fish for his pants and pull out the foil square. He ripped it open and together they rolled it on, silly grins on both their faces. She couldn't believe she was here at this moment with Peeta. It was better than anything she ever imagined because the way he made her feel was more intense, more wonderful than she ever thought possible. Peeta hooked her left ankle over his shoulder and when he slid in they both simultaneously moaned at the feeling of his hardness being encased by her wet warmth. He looked down at her and an understanding passed through him that they both wished they could stay in this moment forever. He started rocking into her, gently at first, sliding back and forth slowly so that she could feel his entire length move in and out. But as the buzz increased in her body she needed more, she needed it harder so she asked for it. And soon he was pounding into her at a furious speed, causing her to scrape long scratches down his back as she climbed again to an orgasm she knew was going to be more intense than the first. The bed creaked and moaned with their efforts and she was grateful her sister was not in the house because there was no way she would not hear them, no matter what room they were in.

"Katniss, I'm coming," Peeta moaned, licking his way into her mouth and she nodded, letting him know she was almost there too. It hit him first, causing him to arch up and cry out her name as he filled the condom. When he came down his hand went back to her clit, rubbing it furiously while he stayed in her until she was crying out his name and shaking with the fire coursing through her body.

"Katniss, there are no words…" Peeta hoarse voice said next to her as she stared up at the ceiling, still seeing the stars that had come from the most intense sex she had ever experienced.

"Mmm hmmm," was all she managed to say. She heard him rustle next to her and assumed he left to go to the bathroom and clean up, but she felt completely unable to move at the moment. She heard him shuffle back into the bedroom and felt the bed dip besides her but she was too relaxed to open her eyes. She suddenly felt the touch of a warm cloth as he lovingly cleaned her up before he pulled the blankets over them and wrapped her in his arms and she was blissfully happy that Peeta was such a conscientious lover.

"You know it's only like, 8 o'clock?" she finally said as she nestled her head in the crook of his arm and wrapped her leg around his thigh.

"Yeah, but I think we worked hard enough that we deserve to just stay here for awhile… or forever if we want to."

She looked up at him and saw the humor and light in his eyes that was missing all week long. God, how she missed it. "I'll allow it," she said simply and he gave a dorky fist pump in reply. They were silent for awhile and she started to drift off when his voice rumbled to life again.

"So does this mean that work lunch can involve some afternoon delight?" he asked.

She slapped him on the chest in reply, but after considering for a moment she gave him a real answer. "If you think you can rock my world in that short of a time I know of a supply closet in the basement that is rarely visited."

"Well I'm game if you are. Unless you are chicken Everdeen."

"Oh I think we've established who the chicken is in this relationship Mellark."

"Challenge on," he replied before kissing her deeply. They then settled back into the comfortable position they were before so they could finally get some sleep after being both physically and mentally exhausted. She was just dropping off once again when Peeta spoke up once again.

"Where does 'being chicken' come from anyway? They are just a bird that clucks around. Don't you would think it would be more appropriate to be compared to an ostrich or a fainting goat?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow Peeta," Katniss mumbled into his chest.

"Ok." he answered kissing her on the forehead. "I love you Katniss."

"I love you too Peeta," And they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
